Watermelon Buds
by JannaFan13
Summary: What if Peridot came from the Red-Eye instead of the warp-pads? What if there's too much fluff. Just kidding, there can never be enough fluff. What if this is fanfic is Stevidot? Cause it is.
1. Watermelon Buds

Watermelon Buds

 **Hello everyone! Hope you're having a good day (no, not you antis). So this is my fanfic. It's Stevidot. If you don't like that then don't read it. Frankly, there's not enough Stevidot fanfic's. I'm used to it though. I ship Janco in SVTFOE and I've literally found like 3 fanfic's outside of Tumblr, AND THEY'RE ALL ONE SHOTS. This takes place at the end of Laser Light Cannon. So, Yeah BRING IN THE HATE-TRAIN!**

Steven's POV

Why aren't you working? You have to work! Everyone's counting on you! The cannon is right there, it has the power to stop all of this and it refuses to work.

"Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help."

I was getting really worried now. What if this is really it? What if we can't stop it this time like we always do?

"It's okay, Steven. We'll figure out something else, something even better." Greg was telling this in an attempt to comfort him even though he knew it probably wasn't true.

"R-r-r-right, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs."

At that moment like some kind of miracle. The cannon started to work!

"It's working!" Pearl was very surprised to this revelation, she thought this was it, game over, but nope, a weird saying about pork rinds saved them!

No One's POV

The cannon activated but it was aiming straight to the ocean, not the red-eye. Steven ran under it but it was too much for him. Luckily the gems came to help and they lifted it up at the eye.

"Brace yourselves!"

At that moment a rose shaped blast flew into the sky, when it found its way to the red-eye it immediately obliterated it.

The sight was so great, they didn't even see the escape pod falling out of the fiery sky, or for that matter, Steven running after it...

Steven's POV

What was that?! What was that?! I hope Ronaldo isn't in there. Oh no. He could be seriously hurt, or worse!

Steven just witnessed a piece of rubble fall into the lighthouse. He was running as fast as he could.

As he finished running up the cylinder like building he spotted something. The rubble. But it didn't look like rubble, it looked more like a, pod? He was starting to approach it before the hatch opened and he ran to the other side of the lighthouse. So whatever came out of it couldn't spot him.

He looked at the pod. There was a some kind of tall green gem in it. "A gem?" He whispered under his breath. He saw it crawl out of the pod, "oh my stars...". He then looks at her visor.

Yep she's definitely a gem. But wait... what's that? Wait her gems cracked!

No One's POV

He runs up to her, he wasn't thinking of the consequences only about helping the gem.

The tall gem, about the size of garnet, spots him, she runs in the opposite direction before tripping on a part of the rubble from the building.

He slowly walks up to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I trying to help you."

"Why!"

I can heal your crack. I'm a rose gem. Well half on my moms side..." "Wait gems!" "We won't hurt you."

She points the limb enhancer at him "We!? Stand back or I'll-" she then starts yelling in pain. Steven doesn't know what's going on and runs up to her.

"What's going on?!"

"The limb enhancers!" He runs up to her. She backs away.

"Take them off."

"No, never!"

"I promise I won't hurt you, just please take them off."

With one last look at him she took her arm and leg enhancers off with the mashing of a few buttons. She fell to the ground as she hopped off her leg enhancers. He looked at her crack... It was getting worse. He picked her up in his arms. "We have to go!" As he was sprinting down the stairs she whispered in his ear, "Thank you...".

Pearl's POV

Pearl and the Crystal Gems (excluding Steven) were looking up at the sky. It looked almost like the whole world was on fire.

"Isn't it beautiful Steven. How something that almost shattered us and killed everyone in town could look so beautiful." She looked back; he wasn't there... "Steven." She started to get very worried now. "Steven!? Where's my Baby!?"

No One's POV

Amethyst and Garnet looked back as they saw Pearl yelling Steven's name and looking around frantically. Garnet walked up to Pearl. "Calm down Pearl, he's about to come out of the lighthouse." "Really?" Pearl now had a very faint and wobbly smile on her face. "Yes Pearl, see."

As Garnet looked at the lighthouse she saw something she didn't suspect, it was Steven for sure, but, something wasn't right. She looked back at Pearl , she was wiping the tears off her face, "Hey Pearl" "Yes Garnet, what is it." "uum, don't look now but Steven brought some company."

Steven's POV

"It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok."

He looked down at her she looked back with a very, frightened face. Steven has been repeating those words for the last two minutes now, it doesn't seem to be helping.

"So, umm what's your name." She looked at me for a moment with a suspicious face before saying. "Todirep." He looked down at her she was getting much, much worse. "Oh, umm well, my name is Steven." He hugged her tighter.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! Help!" He could see all of them looking at him. He saw Garnet say something to Pearl and then they ran off to him. He looked down at her again. "Don't worry, these are my friends, the gems, they're gonna help you get better than we can all be friends, and live together, and you can be part of our family, the Crystal Gems."

Peridot's POV

She looked up at him. He looked very tired, and, scared? Why is he scared? I'm the one with a cracked gem. I heard him yelling. It seems he was talking to his allies. My vision was very blurry now. She could make out "The Steven" arguing with someone.

He looked down at her and yelled something like please. He started to cry. I looked up at him. I cupped the side of his face with her hand. "It's gonna be okay." I'm not sure if he understood what I said but I hoped he would stop crying.

Wait, why am I doing this? I just met him, and he might be leading me into a trap! It must be because of my gem crack causing alterations to my emotions, yeah that's it.

Garnet's POV

I could see two possibilities happening. They refuse to help the little gem. She shatters in his arms and he cries, yells at them, and runs away, OR they could help the gem. I know which choice to pick.

"Steven listen very carefully. Your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem." She know knelt down to be face to face with him. "It seems you care very much for this peridot. You have your mother's gem, I know her power is in you too."

Peridot's POV

My vision and hearing was starting to come back. I looked up. I saw the fusion look down at Steven "-is in you too" she stood up and walked back and looked at him. I looked up to The Steven. He looked down with his tear soaked eyes. He wiped off them with his hand. He then took off my visor.

"umm, what are you doing?" She knew he couldn't understand her, but still, she could make an attempt.

He looked in my frightened eyes one last time before he wiped his hand on my gem. I was very confused at this point. He looked at my perplexed eyes like he was expecting something. He looked very surprised and scared. "Oh no, oh no, it's not working." "Garnet! It's not working!"

Steven's POV

It's now working?! Why is it not working?! Oh no, oh no.

I yelled for Garnet "Garnet! It's not working!"

Garnet ran up to him. She looked down at me with a worried face. "There's one more thing we can try." I looked into her visor. "Then let's go.

Peridot's POV

What is this place? There's vines with spikes. Wait? Where are they taking me!? I trust The Steven, but the others... What if they're leading us into a trap!? I have to warn him!?

Steven's POV

I looked down at her. She looked scared. I felt better than I was a few minutes ago though. She looked back at me and started to yell gibberish at me. I got a little frightened but I started stroking her hair to comfort her. She started to calm down now.

"It's ok... what did garnet call you? Oh yeah peridot. I'll call you...? Peri. Well Peri, it's ok"

I looked down at her and she had a light blush on her face. I smiled. I was feeling much better now.

Peridot's POV

We kept on moving through the vines for a little while. It looked like the Pearl was having a mental breakdown. She was yelling, singing, and just acting like a mad gem. Meanwhile the fusion thrusted a rock through the thick wall of vines.

We walked through the hole. I was feeling very relaxed at the moment, I don't know why, my chances of survival were very slim; it was just the repeating motion The Steven made with his hand. Well at least until he stopped. I looked up at him he looked like he was full of anxiety, as a matter of fact, when I looked around, everyone did.

Then I looked at was scaring these unnerving faces, a fountain, only, it wasn't running. "I guess that was my last chance, huh?" They were freaking out among themselves. I, on the other hand, was completely calm.

I knew that if I shattered that I with someone that cared about me. More than anyone back on homeworld, more then the gems who knew me for half a millennia.

Well, at least I was calm until my FREAKING HEAD AND GRAVITY CONNECTOR SWITCHED PLACES!

I screamed, but only for a few seconds! When I stopped I looked around, the fusion and the Pearl have wandered off and it was just me and The Steven.

He looked down at me.

He had a smile, but a very fake and very faltering one at that.

He was just trying to comfort me...

I looked up at him again but he was looking away with an enraged face.

"Why does this happen to me! I finally find a friend and BOOM she's cracked, that's ok because I have healing tears then right? NOPE! Ok then let's go to my mom's "most precious" sanctuary and last chance to save Peridot. And guess what it doesn't WORK!"

Just as he was finishing his last word the fountain burst with his mother's healing tears.

The burst of liquid blew Steven and Peridot away from each other. It felt as though it was a mini tsunami just for them.

The fountain. It's working! Somehow me being angry caused this! Oh! That means Peri's ok! Wait, where is she?

I swam up the tears, all the vines have roses on them!

"Peridot! Peridot!"

I kept on looking around. Then all of a sudden, a little flash of green light sprang up through the water on to me.

"You did it! You really did it! You saved me!"

She was squeezing so hard it was starting to hurt, but all I felt was pure joy anyway. As we kept hugging I started spinning us around.

Garnet's POV

Pearl watched them with a confused stare. "umm, should we interrupt?"

Garnet looked at them.

So this is the path they're taking?

"I don't think so. Just let them enjoy themselves right now."

2 minutes later...

Peridot's POV

This must have been the happiest I've ever been in, well ever! He saved me! He actually saved me! I had faith in him, but I knew my chances of living were very slim.

Wait what's that. Is that the Pearl and the fusion, watching us...? Wait. Why are they watching us? Why didn't they interrupt us? I'm not complaining, but, why?

And why is the fusion giving me a thumbs up?

"Uh, The Steven? The Pearl and fusion are watching us."

Steven slowly (and reluctantly) stopped and looked around at them. He put Peri down with a light blush on his face.

There was dead silence. Between the mutual embarrassment of both parties it was rightfully so.

"He did it! He saved me! He caused the fountain to flow again. Somehow his formerly enraged state must of caused this somehow!"

They looked at each other before looking back at us.

"I'm pretty sure me and Garnet unplugging the clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life."

"You don't think me being angry had anything to do with it?"

"We saved the peridot." Garnet said.

Steven just stood there with a destroyed face. A moment ago he was the happiest half-gem, half-human, well, anywhere! But now, he was just standing there sulking in his own misery.

Pearl saw this and immediately felt horrible for what they said.

"Oh Steven, don't worry! Just because you don't have your mother's healing tears doesn't mean anything! And you already summoned your weapon! Even I couldn't do that even near your age!"

Peridot chipped in to comfort her new found friend. "And you saved my life! Not many gems can say that!"

Steven's once miserable face transformed into a bright little face filled with joy!

"Thanks guys! But enough about me, let's hear about Peridot!"

No One's POV

Peridot stood there with a nervous expression.

Garnet asked first, "So why are you here?"

"Uhhh, well I came on the red eye to perform a census of "Humans", but it seems "Stevens" have become the dominant species."

"No silly! I'm half human, half gem!"

"Oh, uhh, thank you The Steven."

"Just 'Steven' no 'the'."

"Ok, Steven..?"

Pearl was starting to get annoyed

She asked a question before someone else could talk, "How old are you?"

"I'm 471 years old. Ok, one more question."

"Are you staying with us?" Steven said for the last question with an expecting and nervous face.

This question hit Peridot like a bullet. She didn't even think about that. "umm, I don't know...?"

Steven looked down. "Oh, okay..."

Peridot saw his expression and made a quick but meaningful decision, "Yes Steven, I will stay on Earth."

She knew she probably couldn't leave anyway.

"YAY! Thank you Peridot! You're the greatest!"

"I know."

By this time it was almost midnight so Garnet wanted to hurry things up.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, let's get back home."

All the gems started walking except Peridot.

"umm, Steven..?"

"Yeah Peri."

Peridot had a blush by now, she hope the gems didn't notice. "Can you, umm, carry me..?"

Both of them had blushes now.

Steven waited a few moments before responding, "Of course Peri!"

He then picked up Peri in his arms, cradling her.

Peridot started purring and nuzzled against him with her eyes closed.

Steven just stood there with a very, very, bright blush on his face.

Pearl saw this and just couldn't help out a little "awww...".

Amethyst chimed in being silent the entire time. "Get a room!"

Peridot could literally feel the blush radiating from him.


	2. Welcome to Beach City!

**Welcome to Beach City!**

A flash of light burst throughout the beach house. This light was caused by a warp-pad.

Since Steven hasn't fully harnessed his powers, it usually just means one thing. That three gems have arrived from a mission or are going to a mission.

But this time was different. This time there was a fourth full gem. Not a corrupted one, and not one that has retreated from it's physical form to it's gem. But a whole one. A small, smart, and definitely Green, 471 year old gem. A Peridot.

Snuggling in Steven's arms was Peridot. A gem who had just gone through a near shattered experience, but she was as cool as a Sapphire. Happier than she has ever been, ever. How you say? Why, because she was with Steven.

In the half of millennia she has lived, no one, and I mean no one, has been as sweet and nice to her as Steven was. He thought she was special, one of a kind. Not just another Peridot. Not just another cookie-cutter Homeworld gem.

Steven felt almost exactly the same way, he was overjoyed and even ecstatic that he has a new friend that he just saved. But on the other hand; it was one in the morning. He needed rest and he needed it bad.

Steven's POV

It was one in the morning. My regular bed time is 9:30. The latest I've ever been up is around 12:30! This may be a regular time for some people, but for me, it was unimaginably late. The bags under my eyes had bags.

When they all got home the gems went into their separate rooms and said goodnight to each other

"Keep an eye on her Steven." Pearl said, still slightly suspicious of her.

As soon as I was done saying good night to the gems I rushed to my bed. Then I remembered;

I remembered the cute little green gem cuddling in my arms.

As soon as I reached my bed I tried to get her up. I poked her face a few times. She opened her eyes. She looked at me with a piercing glare. And then she relaxed her eyes and put on a smile when she saw who was the individual poking her.

She then noticed the bags under his eyes and his pale face. She immediately thought the worst...

She grabbed his face and started shaking him violently.

"Steven! What's wrong with your face! Are you dying! Please don't be dying! Are friendship just blossomed! Don't leave me! Please don't leave!" She then started to cry while hugging him a little too hard.

"Peridot..?"

She looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

"Oooh, Steven! You're okay, you're okay!"

Now she was hugging him even harder.

"Peridot, I'm just need to sleep. I'm not dying."

"What does 'sleep' mean?"

"Well... Every day during night-time humans get really tired; so they go to sleep!"

Peridot was very confused to say the least.

"Then what are we sitting on."

"Well, it's called a bed. Beds are what humans sleep on."

Peridot was even more confused.

"So this... 'bed' , is like a charging station for humans?"

"Well..? Kinda? But humans can sleep pretty much anywhere and most people prefer a bed."

Peridot looked down at this "bed".

"Well, can I try this, 'sleep'?"

"Sure, Hop on!"

I sat next to her and laid down.

"Now lay down."

Peridot did as Steven said and laid down on the bed. But she just looked up at him.

"Is this right? Am I sleeping yet?"

"Not quite yet. You have to close your eyes."

Peridot did so.

"Now just relax and don't think about anything."

Steven pulled up the sheets and snuggled in.

"Nighty Night, Peri."

"You too?"

I just laid down with a smile on my face until I drifted off to sleep.

No One's POV

While Steven was peacefully drifting off to sleep Peridot realized something.

Could she trust them; could she trust him? They may have saved her life, they may have acted caring and loving but; aren't they the enemy? Aren't they the gems who overthrew the home world gems? Overthrew Yellow Diamond? SHATTERED Pink Diamond? Shes read thousands of reports about the rebellion, about the crystal gems. She wondered if she could truly trust them. If she could truly trust Steven.

She then drifted off to sleep in a sea of her own thoughts.

Steven's POV

My eyes opened. All I could see was light. A blurry, sort of haze like brightness coming from the window.

After the light faded there was only one thing I could see. A face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I yelled.

Suddenly Pearl ran up the stairs to his room and took out her spear.

"What happened. I swear if that Peridot did anything to y-"

"Oh right it's just Peridot! Sorry Pearl, false alarm."

After the "false alarm" Pearl's face slumped down. Well, if you need anything just tell me.

She then walked down the stairs and put her spear away.

Then I looked back at my new (wide awake) friend, Peridot.

"Good Morning Peri!"

"What does that mean?"

"It's like a greeting during the morning."

She looked at him.

"Good morning?"

"There you go!"

She got off the bed and walked down the stairs.

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. I could take you on a tour of Beach City."

Peridot thought for a moment.

"Okay. Whatever Beach City is, I shall tour it!"

"Then lets go!"

"Hey now you too." Pearl said from the kitchen.

"I just cooked breakfast and I don't want all this food to go to waste."

"Pearl... come on, I'm showing her Beach City. Besides, Amethyst will gladly eat the food." Steven said with a begging expression.

Pearl looked at them with a defeated face. "Fine... but be back before night-time you two."

"Thanks Pearl!" Steven said as he walked out of the beach house with a little green gem.

Pearl's POV

"Thanks Pearl!"

"Bye! You two have fun!"

Immediately after the two closed the door Pearl's face slumped down into a frown.

"Damnit, I thought that would for sure keep them here." Pearl said as she walked to the window in the front of the house.

"I tell you I don't trust that Peridot."

"Why not?"

Pearl jumped up nearly two feet in the air.

"Garnet! What are you doing here!"

Garnet walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"But, why don't trust her Pearl."

"What if she hurts my Steven! We've known her for what, twelve hours! And we're just letting her go alone with Steven out there!"

Garnet looked down at her and thought for a moment.

"Yes. Yes we are."

"What, why!"

Garnet tapped her visor.

"I have future vision, remember? She's not gonna hurt him in the near future."

Pearl looked down.

"Yeah; yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be overprotective to Steven. He can handle himself."

"That's right, he can handle himself."

Garnet looked at her and walked away into her room. But right before she did, she turned her head and said something.

"Make the right choice Pearl."

She then walked into her room.

"Make the right choice? I am making the right choice, I trust Steven but I don't trust that Peridot no matter what she says. I know she's up to something."

She then walked out the door into Beach City.

Peridot's POV

Steven closed the door behind me.

"Are you ready to meet the nicest people ever!"

I looked at him with stars in my eyes.

The nicest people ever! How does he know this? How did he measure this? I must know.

"How do you know they're actually the nicest people ever? Did you make a point system for the amount of niceness they emit? Or are they ju-"

Steven put his finger on my mouth. I stopped talking immediately.

"Peri, calm down. They're not actually the nicest people ever! They're just the nicest people I know!"

"Oh."

"Well lets go! First stop, the Big Donut."

I began to walk down the steps. But I noticed he wasn't going down them with me.

"Wait if we're going out into Beach City then you have to hold my hand. I don't want you running off and getting lost now."

I looked at him with a glare.

"You don't trust me?"

"No! It's not that! Just in case, so you don't get lost. I got lost in Beach City a few times before."

I looked down at his welcoming hand. I was defeated.

"Fine." I said with a defeated look.

I grabbed his hand and we were finally off.

About two minutes later we arrived at the Big Donut.

"What is that!" I said pointing at the large torus shaped object.

"What? Oh that, that's just the Big Donut."

I looked at him with a perplexed look.

"Doughnut?"

"Yeah a Donut! It looks like that thing but really small. It's sugary and sweet!"

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means! uum... It means."

He looked at her confused eyes staring intently at him. His face began to blush.

Before she could notice he moved his face where she couldn't see it.

I looked at him. I was even more confused than before.

"What's wrong?" I moved my hand onto his cheek and gently pushed in her direction.

He looked at me with an embarrassed look.

"Oh, I get it. Sugary and sweet is something very important to you. You don't want to talk about."

I looked down with an embarrassed look.

"Sorry. I'm just not accustomed to this world yet and I-"

Steven cut me off. He began to laugh at me. At ME the great and lovable Peridot!

I looked at him with angry eyes.

"What's so funny!" I yelled.

He looked at me and immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh. Sorry Peri, it's just. Sugary and sweet are just flavors. It's what the donut tastes like."

I looked at him with an embarrassed look, less embarrassed than before, but still, embarrassed.

He looked at me for a second.

He then hugged me.

"It's okay Peri, I didn't mean to laugh at you. You didn't know what it was and that's not your fault. I promise I'm gonna show you everything about Earth you possibly want to know! But let's just get breakfast first, okay?"

"Okay, let's get this 'donut'."

I hugged him back. But only for a few seconds!

We entered the building a mere 15 seconds later. On a mission. A mission to "eat the donut".

There was two humans behind the counter. One had a weird device around her head and ears that was blaring noise. In addition to having the device she was rocking her head back and forth. The other one was just waiting behind the counter.

The yellowish haired one nudged the human with the device around his head.

She then looked at us.

"Oh my god! Steven has a green girlfriend!" She began to laugh very hard and obnoxiously for some reason.

"Why is she laughing." I whispered to Steven.

"Oh that's just Lars being Lars. He's a boy by the way not a girl." He whispered back.

Sadie hit "Lars" in the arm. "Knock it off!"

"Hey Steven! Who's your friend?" The yellowish haired one said.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet my new best friend, Peridot!"

"And her name is Peridot! This just gets better and better!"

What did he just say about my name!

"Shut up, you, you Clod!" I yelled pointing at him.

He stopped laughing for a second, then he continued doing so.

The yellowish haired one hit him on the arm again but noticeably harder.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop."

Steven walked up to the counter.

"I'll have two donuts please."

"Sure Steven." She said back.

She grabbed two donuts out of the counter.

"Here you go Steven."

He handed over some green paper and said goodbye before grabbing my hand and walking out the door.

"Ready to have the best donut on Earth!"

"That's a hyperbole, right?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means exaggerated a lot."

"Oh, then yeah, probably."

We awkwardly stood there for a few seconds.

"Let's go eat." He said, breaking the silence.

He gently tugged on my hand and walked to a nearby bench.

We sat down next to each other and he let go of my hand. He opened the bag of confectionaries.

He pulled out two and gave one to me and he kept the other one for himself.

"Now, lets dig in."

He put the donut in his mouth and began to move his jaw.

I looked down at my "doughnut". What do I do?

He saw me just looking down at my doughnut.

"Do you know what to do?" He said, his mouth full of the "donut".

"No."

"Okay, okay. Wait a second" He swallowed the donut in his mouth and continued to speak.

"Umm... Just do this. Put the food in your mouth, bite down, pull the donut out of your mouth, and then just start chewing the food until you can swallow it."

I put the doughnut in my mouth and bit down and did the rest.

It tasted... good? I think sugary is a correct word to describe it.

"Do you like it?"

I shook my head up and down lightly.

We ate the rest of our doughnuts quite quickly.

"What do you want to do now?"

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, unfortunately I think this might be my last installment. I know, I know, wtf. I'm not a very reliable writer. I think I'm much more suited to do one-shots, hmmm.. Well, ta ta my readers. Xoxo**


End file.
